Let me tell you a story
by Arosein1992
Summary: Ruby didn't know how telling Belle what she over heard on her morning jog would effect things. What could save the woman she loves from the man she married. He is a monster not her beast. Takes place season 4 where Hook and Gold use the very magical hat to suck up the apprentice. redbeauty. Just cussing and cute fluff at times. Rated for language I guess. Maybe more chapters soon


**Let me tell you a story**

Don't own once upon a time. First time writing redbeauty. Hope you like. It's probably just a one shot but thank you for reading and I'll cert take up advice or opinions just please no hating.

* * *

><p>If it wasn't for the fact I asked her to sit I fear I would be catching her instead of picking up her books she's just dropped. A few in my hands I look up at her to check if she is fairing okay. I certainly expected the reaction a loose hand barely holding what's left of the books in her lap. I place a hand on her knee and her eyes are drawn to mine. It seems to help pull her thoughts back.<p>

"You're sure that's what you heard?" She asks barely a whisper. Her accent thicker making me wish I could just hearing in any better situation than I am now. I nod to her stand and place the books down on the table beside us.

"Yes Belle, I was taking a jog I didn't mean to over hear but the moment I heard what sounded like Rumple blackmailing Hook as well as Hook trying to do the same I knew I had to stay. For you. You deserve to know the truth as does Emma." She looks on eyes wide but agrees. I know I should tell Emma what's going on but not till I've made Belle see who she's really married to. I can't stand it another moment watching them stay together. "He was talking about how he made a deal with Hook so Hook wouldn't tell you the dagger you have is fake. They just kept seeing who could hold the biggest thing over the others head."

Hook was no better than Rumple it seemed making deals, beating up Will Scarlet, and helping Rumplestiltskin steal people's magic. From what I heard Emma is in danger just as much as Belle is being the the darkest fucker of them all. After all he hardly changed until he was caught helping Cora fucking mills, the darkest bitch around. I find him completely despicable. I knew Emma was just tired of his none stop "Swan's, love's, and you're avoiding me's." Even I knew he was never going to be her type.

"Why lie to mean he's suppose to be my true love?" Belle was shocked and comment left me unsure but I scoffed at the idea The Dark One could ever deserve her love or had any to give. My fingers nervously played with a cover to a book in the pile my hand is still rested on. Looking at it while I thought I hoped I knew what I was getting myself into. She makes me nervous I only had the guts to be strong in front of her and I blew it the first time by locking her up in the library.

To this day I still wondered why she talks to me after that. Nonetheless I'm still glad she does. She does with a loving heart and kindness no one has ever shown me before. When she talks to me I feel myself bubble with joy and self appreciation again. She leads me into a person I never thought I could be while everyone always saw me as something else.

"Let me tell you a story." Her surprise feels like a dig at who she thinks I am. She still nods to let me continue. "In this world there's a story known as the Beauty and The Beast. It's a classic one that I've looked into for my own interest. I want to say you and Rumple have a similar story but you don't. It's a story of true love yes. But it's really a story of much more."

"I've heard of it." She says her thick accent filling me. "I believe I even watched it. I have yet to pick up a book."

"There's books? Well I suppose there is I mean there has to be right. Anyways it's okay the movie was great too." I can't help wishing my version was real and not this one where she loved Rumplestiltskin as her beast. Just the thought of what we could be pleases me and make me blush once I realize I've done it again.

"Are you okay Ruby you looking flushed."

My nerves are getting the best of me and I realize if I don't sit I'll be wobbling like a drunk fool and she'll never believe me then. Taking a seat I move close to her in hopes she can feel what I feel the closer I am. She looks nervous so I stop but keep thinking. I have a point to make.

"The Beast was cursed into a form of a wolf, in hopes to be taught he could be loved for more than just the way he looked. That his money was not going to save him in buying love, that people couldn't be used into making others love him, that his power as Prince couldnt, but more importantly that he himself had to realize what was inside would save him." I say hoping if I say the right thing I won't have her confused and reading into the so long only to get the wrong thing from it.

"Yes yes I mean it's the grander aspect of it. That is much more of an understanding of his curse and why than the movie expresses but that is it." She looks at me pleased to see I've taken such interest in this.

"Yes well in this world the story doesn't sound that good but the point is that you're Belle."

"Yes." Her adorable face presses together not sure where I'm going with this.

"Rumple can't be you're Beast he isn't cursed he choose power. He doesn't care about looks just that he has power that he can make others do his biding. But I'm a wolf cursed or not you've shown me how to love myself." I'm deep red at least the heat around my ears tell me so. Belle chokes noticing what I've just said.

"What are you saying Ruby?" In my head it made more sense before I started this. I thought I'd get that wonderful kiss I've been wanting since I met Belle the one I didn't even get when she was just Lacey. I begin to think this was a bad idea. If I say it she'll think I didn't mean what I said about both Rumple and hook. I get to me feet shaking my own desire down.

"It's um.. I shouldn't have gone on. The point of the story real is be careful that Rumple is being a good person at heart and if he's not think about looking for a new Beast." I say starting to walk out its almost running but I would rather Belle be stumped and not follow than to have her follow want to know what I meant. "I should get going I need to tell Emma as well." I make it to the door and head in the direction of the diner pretty sure I'll find her heading to work soon for her night shift.

I could say I didn't expect Belle to rush out the library doors after me. She doesn't look to have and epiphany swirling in her pretty little head but she's smiling. I melt smiling myself at how she looks happier around me than she realizes. If I didn't know better when she caught my wrist I would have thought she could easily love me the way I love her. Yet I do, I know I might have little to no chance at all with her.

If I could get her to leave Rumple no matter if I was her next love interest or not it would be worth all the wolves times I've suffered. If I could save her from a life with that man I would deal with all my wolf's crimes with no fight. She was away from him once and I almost let my punishment take me but I was foolish expecting it to be easier than facing my wolf. This time it would be so I might face The Dark One and save Belle from a life of pain and regret.

"You are right emma should know. Let me go with you?" She asks once she has my attention. "It's better to have someone who believes you with you than to go alone."

"You believe me?!" I gasp not seeing how or why she would I have give nearly enough evidence.

"Yes." I ask why not sure I could imagine any reason on my own. "I've had my moments of doubt despite that I wanted to believe him. He promised me and yet every time I thought about the events of which it happened and his reaction after I thought it was too easy. He is not one to have someone hold power over him so easily. For him to not struggle it was I don't know a sign." I frown feeling sorry for breaking all her hopes that he was a changed man for her.

"I'm sorry." I say knowing somewhere under what she was letting me see she was hurt. We end up walking in silence to the dinner. Her smile is barely there but I can still see it. Not getting the chance to even enter the diner before is leaving we speed up and call out for her. She halts and quirks a brow at me. It's not what it looks like despite how Belle is holding my arm.

"What's up you two?" She says giving me the eye. I may have told her about my feelings and she may have told me I needed to make my move before she was married and gone for good. I don't think I felt more guilt than I did now having her think I've made a move on a married woman. Not just any married woman but one who's husband could kill me. I haven't but her look has the effect anyways.

"We needed to tell you some things." My urgency registers and sherif swan is shining through.

"Sound serious what's it about?" I gulp but Belle gives me a nudge I know I have to but emma appears happy with hook and I don't want to ruin someone else's happiness. Well except Rumples because I can make Belle happier. I open my mouth but before a word can even come out the damned leather funked British pirate interrupts.

"There you are Swan." I cringe not that I think Emma noticed as she jumped and turned to him. "I was wondering if I could pull you away just a moment to speak to you about our second date." I glare at him. I had hoped he could or would confess first. But looks as though her plans to lead Emma on.

"Uh do you think it can wait. I've got these two," she turns back to us. "Unless it's not that important?" Unable to stop the growl I produce i grab Emma's arm and begin pulling her away. Belle close behind.

"Yes it is very important." She send an apologetic look back but I tug her again ignoring her struggle and ouch's until I've pulled her far enough away she can't even see the ridiculous excuse for a man. "That pirate is a fiend and deserves none of your time."

Both Belle and Emma gape at me shocked. I can't believe neither one of them can see with out proof or me telling them. Emma frowns and holds her arm loosely where it aches. Belle wants to admonish me but bite her lip instead since she doesn't like much confrontation unless necessary.

"What the hell Ruby. If you want me to listen to anything you have to say you will respect me and not drag me half way across town by my arm like a child." I'm fairly scolded by Emma. "Now what the hell is so damn important you had to be rude about my boyfriend." I scoff loudly but soften as I talk.

"I'm sorry Emma I really hate the way I know he is acting. I needed to tell you something I overheard this morning between him and Rumplestiltskin. He's not what he wants you to think. I swear." Emma sobers up always having her suspicions that the. Pirate wasn't fully changed just for her.

"Talk." Her eyes darken with anger. Her jaw clenched in attempt to stay calm as she might have to except something she should have expected. I know she's expected it because I know all her life all she waits for the other shoe to drop. More guilt settles in knowing I'm the one dropping the shoe.

"I was on a jog started hearing stuff with my wolf hearing. I didn't plan on listening until I hear DO something that sounded like blackmails being tossed back and forth. I listened for a while and heard Gold and Hook are working together to keep the other from telling secrets they have." She doesn't say anything. "I know Hook made a deal with Rumple to get his hand back by telling Rumple he knew.." I pause and look to Belle for a confirmation. She looks to Emma.

"He lied to me the dagger he gave me isn't real. It never felt real but I tried benefit of doubt until things kept not making sense and Ruby told me this earlier."

"That fucker." Emma swears.

"There's more." I cringe as Emma groans but waves her hands in defeat to hear the rest. "Rumple forced him to help him or he'd tell you he hasn't changed at also that he beat up some guy outside the library I hear his name is Will.."

"Scarlet." She says not to shocked at all. I nod anyways. "Damn and he knew the moment he saw Hook he looked pissed."

"Hook killed or kidnapped some guy with magic with Rumple. Some guy that was in Rumple's way of using something. I didn't see what they were talking about but it was serious strong. They plan on doing it again together." I want to say sorry again but I know it's pointless. Belle looks pissed and hurt a million times over now and I hope she's not mad at me.

"I didn't mean to ruin either of your happy endings but I could ignore what I heard." I say like a plea. Running my fingers through my hair I wonder what's going to happen next.

"Happy ending my ass. I'll never be happy with him I knew that but everyone wanted me to give it a try. Stupid so fucking stupid Emma." She says finishing with a thought out loud.

"No you're not stupid Emma we just fell for the wrong people." Belle sniffles my eyes widen as I take in her teary eyes. I pull her close to me and look to Emma determined to make them pay.

"What now?" Hoping I get a fiery reaction so I can go kicking down doors and whooping asses was the first thing I wanted. Emma squared her shoulders not intending on give me that.

"Well Gold is involved that mean we need a plan and we need to be careful about it. Which mean we need help." I know what's next.

"Regina." I smirk watching Emma unknowingly smile at the name. Her eyes get soft and I wish I could laugh and tell her who she'd be better off with but I can't or won't knowing that is something she has to do herself.

"Yeah, I guess I'll go fill her in and call you with a plan." With that she's gone and I'm still holding Belle. I stand there a while in hopes holding her helps. Eventually I realize she hasn't moved and she is breathing deeply I chuckle inwardly thinking how funny it would be if she was sleep standing up. I lean down and press my lips into her soft hair. When she doesn't move I look and sure enough the love of my life is clinging to my coat and pressed firmly into me asleep.

Her beauty in that moment has me thinking of how she can never compare to the way this world sees her. She perfect and stronger than anyone I know not because she's fought battles or used fighting tactics. It's not because she a princess and learned politics or power to be a leader. No I find her stronger because everything she learns in a book gives her more knowledge than anyone else would know how to use. She uses it so well she can fight anything or think her way out of anything.

She is the better Beauty and I'm the better Beast.

I haven't thought about what she'll do or how I can help get her away from rumple but I'll do anything. He can't love her enough to let her go. His only desire is power over people and objects. He will always see Belle and just the person he obtained in a deal. He'll never see her as I do. Her own person.

"I'll be your Beast." I whisper just before shifting my body enough to wake her but not startle her and make her fall. I sigh softly when she looks at me with big adorable eyes with wonder. She must be curious what happened. "Sorry I know you fell asleep I just thought a moment longer wouldn't hurt but it's not best for you to fall asleep standing I'm sure." She giggles a little.

"Yes you're right I should head out I suppose it's been a long day." My heart and stomach clench at the thought of her returning to him.

"Will you come back to the bed and breakfast with me. Stay with me. I can't image how you'll feel seeing him tonight. Please I don't want you to get hurt if something comes up." I hold her shoulders a little tighter I know but I can't let her go. She looks to nervous for my liking having just had her asleep on me she can't be afraid to hang with me that suddenly. In the back of my mind I try ignoring my panic that she heard me.

Making it back to my room I let her in and she sits awkwardly. I sigh picking up some things that could use it. I'm not use to company despite what half the town always thought. She's too quiet so I decide it's enough.

"Did I do something wrong? you're afraid to be around me?" She shakes her head.

"Did you mean it?" I don't need to know what she means but I play along trying to think through my panic of what to say. "When you said you'd be my Beast. Why?" Uncertainty lacing her voice.

"I uh. I did but I didn't think you heard." She chuckles.

"I did but I think you thought other wise." How did she know?

"I don't want you to take it so badly if that not ever going to happen. It's just I want you safe and happy Belle and with him I worry everyday." My voice shakes and I fall to my knees just like I didn't want at the library. She lifts my face by my quivering chin. I don't know what to expect right now. Then her lips press into mine and I shake powerfully. Joy, fear, and pleasure all fill me and I don't know which to express first. Until her teeth nip at my lip. It's not like I can control myself after than very well.

My lips dance with hers longer and longer than I ever added up I would in moments I could. My surprise suddenly doesn't even matter anymore I only smile into the kiss and deepen with a moan her or mine following. We pull away a little resistant but she looks at me and I can see it in her eyes. The light up more as she sees me in a different way now. As I see her in the only way I could ever see her but a whole lot clearer.

I lay down and pat her to join me. She looks at me suspiciously until I roll my eyes and tell her we are just laying down together. Slowly she lets herself lay into me again. Not long before she's down and out for the night.

Beauty and The Beast the best story i ever told. The only one I'll ever tell. That's all I can think as I become overcome with sleep as well.

* * *

><p>Two days later we sat the four of us. Emma, Regina, Belle, and I. Our plan not that solid yet but for now Belle was safe as well as away from The Dark One. Emma on the other hand had hook arrested as he was just as human as any other person in town told him she had an anonymous eye witness he left the Wizards house with an accomplice and suddenly the man is missing. Hook let himself get all the heat probably knowing his life was at risk if he told on Rumple. He must have learned not to cross the man unless he was sure it was a solid course of action.<p>

Belle fought Rumplestiltskin until he let her leave under the assumption the she was beginning to doubt his trust in her. It wasn't the dagger but more so some things he seemed more and more sneaky about since their honeymoon. She confided in me she was beginning to notice more and more just when he was hiding things from her. She would cry saying she felt foolish for believing in a man as dark as him to change just for her. I would only whisper good thinks for her. That she can change anyone it they just simply wanted it enough or tried. I told her how she changed me.

No she didn't believe it easily but I told her until she did. I wondered who Emma had in her time of hurt. I know she hadn't given the dumb pirate her heart fully but she had tried. That was enough for her to need someone. The only time I saw her though was when we met for further action against Rumplestiltskin. She looked happy but I couldn't tell if it was real or if it was a cover for the ache she wanted to hide.

"Regina can I talk to you a moment." I said one day after a meeting. She looked to Emma and calmly said.

"I'll be right along Emma, if you wouldn't mind just getting Henry I'll see you at my house for dinner shortly. Both women nod to each other and the exit is sketchy as well as odd. "Well Ruby what did you need that I gave up a perfectly good ride for?"

"I was just worried." Her brow arches as I start. "About Emma. She seems ok but no matter what she says we both know she tried to be happy with stinky leather wearing pirate. So we both know she's hurting but won't talk to just anyone."

"Yes I suppose we do know that. What do you expect me to do about it?" I sigh at her stubbornness.

"Talk to her. She's only ever opened up really to you after all these years." She scoffs

"Yeah right." I know I'm right.

"I'm serious you know more about her than anyone else in town even Henry and her parents."

"I have to wonder sometimes wolf if you simply say what you think without thought or if you just down know what the term enemy means." She says crudely.

"I don't need to because nobody is trying to be your enemy anymore. At least those of us that see you've changed. Look all I want is for you to try." She doesn't notice it yet but her heart speeds up while her eyes sparkle.

"I'll try." She gives me before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I know I've moved something in her. I even know I can expect her to talk to Emma even if Emma tries not to.

* * *

><p>Another few days and Gold is in a deadlock with Emma and Regina at the town line. They force him over as they are the only once to go over. Having poofed from his shop to the line before he could even see it happen. Regina on one side just in case and Emma physical over powers him on the other side. Regina is holding open the cuffs Emma has to put on him to make him powerless before bringing him back over. I'm here as physical extra help. Belle she's cracking his lock code to grab his real dagger. She knows it's the only place he'd put it.<p>

Gold howls in pain as Emma has to hit his bad knee to stop his struggling. He limps where they have the patrol car. Once he's in the back Emma slams the door turns around and grins at us. Well more Regina than me. I smile in return even though it's more so because I knew Regina would help her. Emma states she'll take him to the psych ward in the hospital for a longer term of jail time and since she doesn't feel like keeping the creeps in one room. Regina whispers to her to be safe before turning to me and poofing me along with her back to the shop.

"Oh!" Belle gasps just as she opens the safe. "You frightened me I wasn't sure if he got away." Her hands shaking a little more than I'm sure she's aware of I step closer and kiss her forehead. "You're okay?" She mumbles

"Yes I'm fine wasn't even really need but I was glad to be there just in case than have him come back here and hurt you." I say having a little more joy in my usefulness than before. Regina clears her throat and I remember she is there.

"Though you were not need nor way I quite as much more just precaution we executed our plan and than is reason enough you were there. Rumplestiltskin is or was a dangerous man and if ever her had a moment Emma or i faltered he would have made it back over the line and killed us all." I know that yet still even with the risks I would have crossed the line to keep others especially Belle safe from him. She turns to leave but pauses. One more look at me she says. "By the way thank you for the encouragement to speak to Emma. It was very kind of you to share your concern and allow me to help if I could." And she was gone through the shop door faster than her magic could have taken her as soon as she said it.

Belle laughs at her behavior and lean up on her tippy toes to peck my lips. I smile and kiss her again.

"My Beast." she blushes as she says it.

"Your Beast." I agree pecking her nose. "Only if you're my beautiful princess." A delightful giggle escapes Belle and I feel my heart explode. "God I hope Regina has enough focus off of Emma to void your marriage." I exclaim.

"Gods yes me too!" Her accent thickens just a moment giving me to much to handle without taking her home and having my way with her right now.

We make it to Grannies where I have to start a shift much to my disappointment. Belle enjoys dinner while I join in between cleaning tables. Each time I receive a warning from Granny but they don't sound quite as harsh today now that she know I'm trying to woo Belle. By woo I mean do everything I can to make her forget the creep she married and show her what real romance is. Not what someone who posses you does to make you think it's love. I'd never blame her but Stockholm syndrome or not she was manipulated.

After work I tell her I'd like to take her on a date. I lend her some clothes and I take her to my favorite place in Storybrooke. It would be the library but that only when she's there. It would be The Rabbit Hole if I wanted to drag her to a place just anybody could. No this was my place the only place I believe I ever went. A field of flowers yellow and blue. They remind me of her. Of us. Our story.

"Let me tell you a story." I say with a blush she gives a small 'oh'. "I never finished." I state.

"Then please." She says sitting on the grass that feels like silk.

"In this world there is a story of a princess who finds a beast an sees who is underneath the beast. She can see that maybe a curse holds her back but she believes that it's just her own fear and doubt in herself. One day the princess tries to show her that she's not a beast at all but someone real inside. The beast fears the truth more willing to believe more harm can only come from it. She lock the princess up and gives herself to a mob looking for her blood. The princess doesn't know it but she caused a part of the beast long lost to bloom again. She saved the beast and made her believe in herself again. She showed her... Love."

I breathed deeply feeling as if I hadn't the entire time I spoke. Belle looks at me with something I can't describe. I don't know what it is but I makes me feel safe and yet that in its self worries me if its not going to. In a flash she lunges at me. In her hold I feel at home. I never want to leave so I wrap my arms around her and fall back with her on top. Her eyes jump with more fire.

"I feel like I know what love is finally. I thought I did know but it was dark and suffocating at times. I never knew if he just kept me cuz he needed to believe he was not all that bad but her never made me feel safe like you do showed me love!"

Her soft brown hair falls in my face as she leans down to capture my lips. I can feel my happy ending being made only with her.

* * *

><p>Reviews. Please!<p>

hope you loved it. I did.


End file.
